1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to feminine hygiene pads.
2. State of the Prior Art
Feminine hygiene pads are disposable, liquid absorbent pads applied to the crotch area by women in order to absorb menstrual fluids. Existing feminine hygiene pads are symmetrical in shape along a longitudinal dimension, with wider rounded ends and a narrower mid-portion defined between opposite concave side edges. In existing pads the wide rear portion of the pad fits over the buttocks and allows menstrual fluids to leak to the rear of the thighs and onto the buttocks. This prevents women wearing these pads from sleeping on their backs in order to control such leakage. Another shortcoming of existing pads is that they are oversized and cannot be worn discreetly with skimpy or small garments or tight fitting clothing.
A need exists for improved feminine hygiene pads which fit better to the contour of the user's body to control rearward leakage of menstrual fluid and to permit discreet use of the pad with close fitting or skimpy clothing.